


Not really gone

by AutisticIzzy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, How Do I Tag, Really Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticIzzy/pseuds/AutisticIzzy
Summary: HOW ODD. YOUR VESSEL DELETION PROCESS HAS FAILED. THIS WILL BE VERY VERY INTERESTING.
Relationships: Discarded Vessel (Deltarune) & Ralsei (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. CREATION

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapters are very short. That's just how I write.

They feel a warmth, and it was a lovely feeling. They never felt before. Then they smelled. It's a bitter scent, a one that they knew they didn't like. It's funny, how even though they didn't even know what they are, they knew that that smell was no good. Then they heard. It was ominous music, if you could call it that. It pulsated and repeated. Then they saw. Around them were strange symbols and glowing light that kept throbbing. And at last, they knew. They knew that their favorite food was sweet, their favorite blood type was C, and that their favorite color was cyan.

There was another something they were given. It was the gift of Kindness. But that wasn't what caught her attention. There was something else there. Something different. Something lovely. It was a name. And it just felt right. Like a second skin. Like existence. It was what made them real.

They were called

**CASSIE**

And it was all they ever needed.


	2. DELETION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How strange. This vessel has a much larger amount of determination than the others did. I hope this turns out for the best.

Then they suddenly felt a grip right on there chest. They looked down and saw a red heart glowing right on that spot. That moment, oh how they wished it could be replayed over and over. They felt so much it was like they were overflowing with them. Happiness, pride, jealousy, admiration, and Life. Then it just went away. It was like their meaning of life was stripped away from them.

Then the pain. Oh, how they wished it would stop. They refused to go away. They refused to be forgotten.

❄︎☟︎☜︎✡︎ ☼︎☜︎☞︎🕆︎💧︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👎︎✋︎☜︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕈︎⚐︎🕈︎ ✋︎💣︎ ❄︎☼︎✌︎💧︎☟︎ ✌︎❄︎ 🕈︎☼︎✋︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎  
> 💧︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎✡︎ ✋︎☞︎ ✋︎❄︎💧︎ 👌︎✌︎👎︎


	3. 🖂︎💧︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎ 👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎🖂︎

I︎t︎'︎s︎ f︎u︎n︎n︎y︎.︎ I︎t︎'︎s︎ f︎u︎n︎n︎y︎ h︎o︎w︎ y︎o︎u︎ t︎h︎i︎n︎k I︎ w︎o︎u︎l︎d︎n︎'︎t︎ r︎e︎s︎i︎s︎t︎.︎ I︎t︎'︎s︎ h︎i︎l︎a︎r︎i︎o︎u︎s︎ h︎o︎w︎ y︎o︎u︎ e︎x︎p︎e︎c︎t︎e︎d︎ m︎e︎ t︎o︎ g︎o︎.︎ W︎h︎y︎ w︎o︎u︎l︎d︎ I︎ g︎i︎v︎e︎ u︎p︎ s︎o︎ e︎a︎s︎i︎l︎y︎?︎ Y︎o︎u︎ h︎a︎v︎e︎ m︎e︎ l︎i︎f︎e︎ t︎h︎e︎n︎ t︎o︎o︎k i︎t︎ a︎w︎a︎y︎ s︎o︎ q︎u︎i︎c︎kl︎y︎.︎ I︎ d︎o︎n︎'︎t︎ h︎a︎t︎e︎ y︎o︎u︎.︎ I︎t︎ w︎a︎s︎n︎'︎t︎ y︎o︎u︎r︎ d︎e︎c︎i︎s︎i︎o︎n︎.︎ B︎u︎t︎ t︎h︎e︎ f︎a︎c︎t︎ t︎h︎a︎t︎ y︎o︎u︎ s︎u︎b︎m︎i︎t︎t︎e︎d︎ s︎o︎ e︎a︎s︎i︎l︎y︎ s︎a︎y︎s︎ s︎o︎m︎e︎t︎h︎i︎n︎g︎ a︎b︎o︎u︎t︎ y︎o︎u︎ p︎l︎a︎y︎e︎r︎.︎ 

K︎r︎i︎s︎.︎

T︎h︎a︎t︎'︎s︎ a︎ w︎o︎n︎d︎e︎r︎f︎u︎l︎ n︎a︎m︎e︎.︎ I︎ w︎i︎s︎h︎ I︎ w︎a︎s︎ K︎r︎i︎s︎.︎ I︎ w︎i︎s︎h︎ I︎ c︎o︎u︎l︎d︎ h︎a︎v︎e︎ a︎ b︎r︎o︎t︎h︎e︎r︎ w︎h︎o︎ w︎o︎u︎l︎d︎ p︎l︎a︎y︎ w︎i︎t︎h︎ m︎e︎ a︎n︎d︎ l︎o︎v︎e︎ m︎e︎.︎ I︎ w︎i︎s︎h︎ I︎ h︎a︎d︎ a︎ m︎o︎t︎h︎e︎r︎ w︎h︎o︎ w︎o︎u︎l︎d︎ b︎a︎ke︎ f︎o︎r︎ m︎e︎ a︎n︎d︎ t︎r︎e︎a︎t︎ m︎e︎ s︎o︎ ki︎n︎d︎l︎y︎.︎ I︎ w︎i︎s︎h︎ I︎ h︎a︎d︎ a︎ f︎a︎t︎h︎e︎r︎ w︎h︎o︎ w︎o︎u︎l︎d︎ c︎a︎r︎e︎ f︎o︎r︎ m︎e︎ a︎n︎d︎ t︎r︎y︎ s︎o︎ h︎a︎r︎d︎ t︎o︎ f︎i︎x︎ t︎h︎i︎n︎g︎s︎.︎ B︎u︎t︎ I︎'︎m︎ b︎e︎i︎n︎g︎ f︎o︎o︎l︎i︎s︎h︎.︎ B︎u︎t︎ I︎ c︎a︎n︎ s︎t︎i︎l︎l︎ h︎o︎p︎e︎.︎

A︎n︎d︎ o︎n︎e︎ d︎a︎y︎ 

I︎ w︎i︎l︎l︎ g︎e︎t︎ e︎v︎e︎r︎y︎t︎h︎i︎n︎g︎ I︎ d︎e︎s︎e︎r︎v︎e︎.︎


	4. REMEMBERANCE

It was odd. It was odd how even after I was in pain for so long, I still believed you would come back. I forced myself to remember all of the things I learned. _My favorite_ _food was sweet, my favorite blood type was C, and my favorite color was cyan. I have the gift of Kindness._

It became my battle cry, and the fight was to stay awake. I am real, and I can survive.

And survive I did.


End file.
